falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Chainlink Shackles (Murky Number Seven)
|race = Earth Pony |sex = Stallion |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Green |mane = Filthy Grey |coat = Mangy Dark Brown |cutie mark = A single unbroken loop of chain.|title = The Master}} Chainlink Shackles is the primary antagonist of the series Fallout: Equestria - Murky Number Seven. He is a lieutenant, working under Protégé with sadistic dreams of power, to rise through the ranks and take Protégé's place as a Slave Master. Described by Murky Number Seven as "The opposite side of the coin". Chainlink is as much a slaver as Murky is a slave. History Background Chainlink Shackles (aka The Master) was born and raised as a slaver. He learned to see all others as nothing but property to be used for his own ends and disposed of when no longer useful. He gained a terrible reputation for cruelty -even by slaver terms- and is respected and feared in equal measures by other slavers. Modern Day Chainlink works under Protégé as an overseer and lieutenant. He controls the day to day lives of the slaves under Protégé's command, assigning work details, punishments and rewards. Behind Protégé's back he is plotting to overthrow Protégé and take his place as a Slave Master. While his plans begin with taking control of the raider slave forces in the mall, Chainlink had hinted that he plans to become the biggest slave master in all Fillydelphia, perhaps all Equestria. He may even wish to take Red Eye's place. Traits Appearance A mangy dark brown coat while and a mane of filthy grey. He possesses a huge girth atop powerful looking legs. He was not obese, rather just largely built with a lot of weight and power, even if a lot of it was fat. His mouth is filled with rotting and often missing teeth. Personality Cruel and sadistic. Chainlink enjoys causing pain and suffering to the slaves under him. He sees all others as disposable commodities to be used until they are no longer useful, then disposed of. He is quick to anger and will not hesitate to kill any pony or griffin who annoys him. Chainlink takes particular delight in breaking ponies spirits and has a variety of brutal verbal, physical, and psychological techniques to do so, all of which could be considered torture. Yet he has some restraint as his techniques are intended to hurt, shock, and frighten but not injure with bruises or cuts. Equipment Chainlink wears high quality leather barding and metal plates that hang with trinkets and small bags. In these bags hang whips, clubs, knives and a magical energy stun rod all within reach of his mouth. Notes *Chainlink once taunted Murky with the prospect of being his biological father. This was, most likely, another psychological assault designed to break Murky's spirit. However this is unconfirmed either way. *Chainlink has a reputation for keeping certain slaves as "pets", even keeping a collar and leash attached to his barding. Murky Number Seven is the next pet he has in mind. Category:Murky Number Seven Main Characters Category:Slavers